remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog 4
Sonic the Hedgehog 4 is a 2.5D side-scrolling game for the PS3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, IOS systems, and the PC. It takes place after Sonic 3 & Knuckles, although the saga is more of a continuation of Sonic CD. The game started in 2010 with Episode I, and Episode II and Episode Metal have been recently released. Story Defeated by Super Sonic in Nonaggression, Gemerl reverts back to his normal form, but disappears in the following explosion. An unknown amount of time later, Cream the Rabbit and her mother, Vanilla, find his broken body on the beach, and take him to Tails. Tails then proceeds to repair Gemerl, and seemingly manages to turn Gemerl into the peaceful robot he was created from, and seemingly remembers Cream, becoming her friend and living with her. A few months after the events of Sonic Advance 3, the Little Planet reappears above Mobius. Tails tells Sonic that the Little Planet had reappeared and it is where the Gizoids live. Sonic and Tails tell Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Gemerl, Big the Cat, Charmy, Vector and Espio to depart for the Little Planet on the Great Fox II. Shadow, Rouge and E-123 Omega heard this and follow them. Silver and Blaze land to the Little Planet to retrieve seven Sol Emeralds, which are stolen by Eggman Nega. Doctor Eggman knows the Little Planet's reappearance and duplicates the planet using Chaos Control, converting the world into a giant fortress. Froggy and Chocola are being chased by Orbot and Cubot. Sonic was not sure what was going on but he knew that he had to save Froggy and Chocola. When he does, Metal Sonic arrives and captures Froggy and Chocola. Sonic and Tails chase Metal Sonic on the Tornado and arrive in Splash Hill Zone. They meet Eggman in his Egg Hornet. Sonic and Tails head for Casino Street Zone, where they come to face with Eggman in the Egg Dealer. While Blaze is searching for the Sol Emeralds, Sonic is searching for the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and Tails are riding the Tornado through the clouds. Sonic orders them to land and they crash into the Sylvania Castle Zone. They then make their way to the end of the castle and defeat Eggman in his new contraption: the Egg Serpentleaf. They then defeat him. They then head into the snow mountains of White Park Zone where they head into Eggman's amusement park, where he is transforming Little Planet's clone and upgrading his new Death Egg. They then come face to face with Metal Sonic on Tails' Rocket. He hops off and they battle him. Sonic and Tails head to Lost Labyrinth Zone. They then defeat Eggman's Egg Breaker. Sonic and Tails are victorious and head to Eggman's newest base, the Oil Desert Zone. They then defeat Eggman's new Egg Scrap Mech and arrive at Eggman's secret base, Mad Gear Zone. Sonic and Tails battle with Eggman's Egg Viper and pursue Eggman into the air on the Tornado 2, but are suddenly attacked by Metal Sonic in the new Metal Carrier. They land on the Sky Fortress Zone and manage to defeat Metal Sonic. Sonic and Tails chase the madman to his newest lair, the E.G.G Station Zone. There, Sonic meets Blaze, it is revealed that Eggman and Eggman Nega are working together to collect both the Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds. She declares that she will destroy Eggman Nega. When Metal Sonic 3.0 shows up, she turns on him and fights him. During the fight, Blaze tells Sonic that she is the only one who can save the Little Planet, so his robot copy should not disturb her. However, Sonic wins the fight, and Blaze realizes one of Eggman's tricks. Sonic defeats Metal Sonic once again on each of Eggman's creations, including the powered-up Giant Mech, which destroys the station. Eggman and Metal Sonic then flee to the Death Egg mk.II Zone, metallized around the fake Little Planet. Sonic and Tails then defeat Metal Sonic and Eggman, pursuing Metal Sonic. They race him and he is wrecked upon being electrocuted on a door. Eggman takes advantage of Metal Sonic's core programming - to obey whoever is strongest - by using the Death Egg Mark II's Final Egg Blaster to take out several stars. Metal Sonic turns the Final Egg Blaster on the real Little Planet. Eggman kidnaps Cream, and Sonic goes after him while Blaze takes on Nega. They make it to the center, where they defeat Eggman's new Egg Heart. Blaze finds Cream in the wreckage of his human heart-shaped machine and freely acknowledges to Cream that they are friends. Sonic notices this, but is alerted to Amy running towards him wielding a hammer by Knuckles, prompting him to run from her. Sonic collects the last of the seven Chaos Emeralds and meets Blaze, who has lost the Sol Emeralds' power to Metal Sonic, who becomes Neo Metal Sonic and transforms into Metal Madness and failed to restore the peach to Mobius and the Little Planet.Team Sonic decides to fight Metal Sonic using the seven Chaos Emeralds. Team Rose, Team Chaotix and Team Dark hold Metal Madness until he becomes Metal Overlord. Sonic and his friends help Blaze realize the meaning of friendship, and she turns into Burning Blaze apparently answering Sonic who turned into Super Sonic. They fight Metal Overlord and defeat him. The final battle causes the Death Egg mk.II to be destroyed, but Sonic and his friends manage to escape in the escape pods and land down to the Little Planet, while the Death Egg mk.II is drained of it's power and is left helpless above Mobius. Characters Playable *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog Unlockable *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Charmy Bee *E-123 Omega *Cheese Non Playable *Dr. Eggman *Eggman Nega *Metal Sonic *Metal Sonic 3.0 *Orbot *Cubot Badniks *Bubbles *Buzzer *Chopper *Motobug *Newtron *Batbot *Burrobot *Jaws *Orbinaut *Shellcracker *Slicer *Spiker *Crawl *Asteron *Spikes *Fullboar *Steelion *Scarabesque *Sandworm *Chop Chop *Snowy *Zoomer *Mantis *Balkiry *Turtloid *Clucker *Egg Pawn *Egg Flapper *E-1000 Bosses Splash Hill Zone *Egg Hornet Casino Street Zone *Egg Dealer Sylvania Castle Zone *Egg Serpentleaf White Park Zone *Metal Sonic Lost Labyrinth Zone *Egg Breaker Oil Desert Zone *Egg Scrap Mech Mad Gear Zone *Egg Viper Sky Fortress Zone *Metal Carrier E.G.G. Station Zone *Metal Sonic 3.0 *Boss Rush **Wrecking ball Eggmobile **Catcher Eggman **Trap Eggmobile **Flying Eggman *Death Egg Robot Death Egg mk.II Zone *Dr. Eggman & Metal Sonic *Metal Sonic *Egg Heart *Metal Madness *Metal Overlord Zones *Splash Hill Zone *Casino Street Zone *Sylvania Castle Zone *White Park Zone *Lost Labyrinth Zone *Oil Desert Zone *Mad Gear Zone *Sky Fortress Zone *E.G.G. Station Zone *Death Egg Mk.II Zone Key Items *Chaos Emeralds *Sol Emeralds *Rings *Item boxes *Time Stone Changes and Upgrades There are many similarities and some differences. *There is Chao Garden. *E.G.G. Station Zone has one act and a boss. *Death Egg Mk.II has now 2 acts and a boss and the extra boss. *The physical designs of the Star Posts are the same as the Star Posts from Sonic Heroes. *Each of the acts of each of the Zones have the Goal Rings. *Acts 1, 2, & 3 of Mad Gear Zone, Acts 2 & 3 of Sky Fortress Zone and Acts 1 & 2 of Death Egg Mk.II Zone have the Egg Capsules. *The Tornado bears more resembelance to its Sonic Adventure design instead of the original one. *The Eggmobile's design is pretty much same as in Sonic Colors. *The Egg Capsule's physical design is the same as the Egg Capsule from Sonic Adventure. *The Chaos Emeralds bear more resembelance to their Sonic Adventure 2 designs. *The final boss is Metal Sonic. *There is no extra stage. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games